


warm

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На тему многочисленных фотографий из Веллингтона, когда Тернер был в одной футболке, а Дин в кофтах и куртке))</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm

Когда Тернер выскочил из такси, с неба уже накрапывал холодный дождь, огромные темно-фиолетовые тучи заволокли горизонт, а резкие порывы ветра гнули верхушки деревьев к земле. Дин сидел на нижней ступеньке, засунув руки глубоко в карманы пиджака, спрятав нос в шарф, несколько раз обмотанный вокруг шеи, и волком смотрел на спешащего к нему Тернера.

\- Где ты умудрился ключи посеять, чудо? – Тернер смотрел на него со смесью веселья и обожания.

\- В баре, - буркнул Дин в шарф. – Так и будешь на меня пялиться, или все-таки уже откроешь дверь? Здесь холодно, если ты не заметил.

\- Да ладно, плюс одиннадцать же. Просто удивительно, у вас тут круглый год солнце, жара, а ты мерзнешь. Вроде же должен привыкнуть…

Дин его не слушал, уже привыкший к постоянному тернеровскому трепу. Он смотрел, как Эйдан открывает дверь и благословлял тот день, когда решил дать ему запасную связку ключей от своей квартиры в Веллингтоне.

\- … но ты не переживай, я согрею тебя лучше, чем чашка горячего молока, - низким соблазнительным шепотом закончил Эйдан, подталкивая Дина в спину в сторону спальни и обхватывая горячими ладонями напряженные плечи.

\- Я думаю, меня гораздо лучше согреет стакан виски, - замерзшего и оттого злого Дина отнюдь не вдохновляло игривое настроение Тернера.

\- Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, - хохотнул Тернер, толкнул О’Гормана на кровать и сел сверху.

Дин потрепыхался, скорее для вида, чем всерьез, и, тяжко вздохнув, сказал:

\- Слушай, я правда очень замерз.

\- Ладно, куртку и шарф можешь не снимать, но штаны – просто обязан, - таким же убийственно серьезным тоном ответил Эйдан, расстегивая ему ширинку и согревая заледеневшие губы своим дыханием.

«Этому типу совершенно невозможно противостоять», ловя невесомые поцелуи подумал Дин и, улучшив момент, ловко сбросил его с себя, перекатившись на него сверху и тут же засунув ледяные руки под футболку, жадно огладив горячий живот. Почувствовав, как Эйдан вздрогнул, Дин мстительно ухмыльнулся и уткнулся холодным носом в ямку между ключицами. От жара горячего и твердого под ним тела, табун мурашек пробежался по спине, а пальцы на ногах блаженно поджались.

\- Ах, - печально вздохнул Тернер, - так вот как ты решил согреться. А я так надеялся…

\- Вот погоди, - пробубнил Дин ему в ключицы, - сейчас погреюсь и оправдаю твои надежды. Так оправдаю, что мало не покажется.

Почувствовав горячие ладони на спине, он чуть ли не заурчал от удовольствия, теснее прижимаясь к Тернеру и прикусывая тонкую влажную от выступившего пота кожу. Стало одуряющее жарко, сердце уверенно, громко стучало под ухом, пахло родным и любимым. Тернер, горячо дыша во взлохмаченную пшеничную челку, огладил его лопатки и спустился ниже, пробравшись под джинсы. Мягко обхватил поджавшуюся задницу, проведя большим пальцем по ложбинке и дразняще надавил на тугое кольцо мышц через тонкий хлопок трусов.

\- Нече-естно, - выдохнул Дин, прогибаясь в пояснице, вспотевшими ладонями скользя по ребрам к ремню и вжимаясь вставшим членом в услужливо подставленное бедро. Вместо желания хорошенько оправдать надежды Тернера накатило чувство упоения от подконтрольности. Захотелось отдаться, прочувствовать на себе весь тот ураган, всю ту страсть, что охватывала Эйдана. Тернер себя никогда не контролировал, брал, как в последний раз, как будто с цепи срывался. И от мысли быть подвластным этой не знающей тормозов страсти что-то горячее сладко скручивалось в животе, и пересыхало во рту.

\- Постой. Погоди, - срывающимся шепотом сказал Дин. По спине уже тек пот и шарф удушливой змеей перехватывал дыхание.

Приподнявшись на руках, он несколько мгновений всматривался в почерневшие глаза. Да, вот оно. То, что ломает от кайфа как под дурью, что заставляет яйца поджиматься, а колени подкашиваться. Сев на Тернера верхом, Дин сорвал с себя куртку, коротко застонав, когда Эйдан толкнулся бедрами, вжимаясь ему в пах.

\- Сейчас. Сейчас, - рука застряла в застегнутом на две пуговицы рукаве. Дин елозил по каменному члену, шире разводя колени, и тихо матерился сквозь зубы, пытаясь сдернуть рубашку. Перед глазами все плыло, дрожащие от предвкушения пальцы никак не могли нащупать пуговицы, а сердце, как сумасшедшее, гремело в ушах.

Тернер, часто и мелко дыша, жадно огладил его бедра, не сводя тяжелого, жгучего взгляда с появившегося мокрого пятна на трусах Дина. Добравшись пальцами до пояса брюк, Эйдан крепко вцепился в них, потянув на себя и заставляя лечь.

\- Да к черту эту рубашку, - прохрипел он, проникая языком глубоко в рот, с силой проводя по нёбу и не давая вздохнуть.

Дин обхватил руками его лицо, перехватывая инициативу в поцелуе. Широко лизнув алые от прилившей крови губы, он прикусил нижнюю и, чуть оттянув, нежно провел языком по оставшемуся от кромки зубов следу.

Зарычав, Тернер, сбросил с себя Дина и дернул вниз его джинсы вместе с трусами. Дин приподнял бедра, помогая себя раздеть. Ткань липла к влажной, горячей коже, испытывая терпение и нервы обоих. Эйдан, уже не сдерживая себя, рванул их до щиколоток, решив, что этого достаточно, и перевернул Дина на живот, впечатывая лицом в подушку.

Дин поднял задницу, стараясь удержаться на скользящих по простыне коленях и шире разводя бедра. Рука, зарывшаяся в волосы на его затылке, не позволяла повернуть голову, и поэтому звон пряжки ремня за спиной казался оглушительным и немного пугающим. Не имея возможности посмотреть, что там делает Тернер, Дин мог только бессильно вцепиться зубами в подушку и ждать.

Почувствовав влажные пальцы, мягко оглаживающие вход, он, глухо застонав, подался назад, насаживаясь сразу до костяшек, сжимая мышцы. Его прошиб горячий пот, когда Тернер нащупал простату и с силой провернул по ней костяшками согнутых пальцев. Вцепившись в простынь, Дин не сразу понял, что треск разрываемой ткани – это его рук дело. Повернув голову на бок, он задушено прохрипел:

\- Тернер, такими темпами все очень быстро закончится. Оставь мою простату в покое.

\- Как скажешь, - прошептал Эйдан, кусая Дина в плечо. Вытащив пальцы, он прижался горячей головкой к входу, мягко надавливая, но не проникая внутрь. Дин в отчаянье дернул задницей, стараясь сам насадиться, но влажный от смазки член соскользнул вниз, оставляя мокрый след на поджавшейся мошонке.

\- Издеваешься? – прохрипел он.

\- Даже не думаю. Ты сам попросил оставить твою простату в покое, - ответил Эйдан, прикусывая его затылок. – Просто пытаюсь согреть. Тебе тепло?

\- Родной мой, - Дин закрыл глаза, поклявшись себе отомстить этому засранцу. – Если ты сейчас же не додумаешься, куда можно пристроить свой член, я очень сильно расстроюсь. Простынь подо мной уже выжимать можно. Понял?

\- Понял.

Эйдан, без лишних слов подтянув его бедра повыше и разведя упругие половинки в стороны, болезненно натянув кожу возле ануса, уверенно и плавно вошел до самого конца.

\- Алиллуйя, - выдохнул Дин.

Подмахивая задницей тягучим, вязким движениям, ритмично сжимаясь вокруг горячего члена, он тонул в ощущениях. Тернер двигался неторопливо, с оттягом, будто бы сдерживая в себе силу. Дин чувствовал, как дрожали его бедра, слышал, как сбивалось дыхание. Он знал, что выдержки Эйдана надолго не хватит, и плотину прорвет, мощным потоком унеся с собой обоих. Эйдан широко проводил рукой по напряженной спине, от шеи до собственного члена, там где они оба соединялись. Водил большим пальцем по натянувшейся коже ануса, и возвращался вверх, оглаживая вздыбленные лопатки, зарываясь смуглыми пальцами в светлый затылок.

Поведя бедрами особенно правильно, он задел горячую точку внутри, заставляя Дина вздрогнуть, вздрогнул сам и сорвался в жесткий, быстрый, глубокий ритм, не сдерживая себя. Дин елозил по влажным простыням, изредка срываясь на высокие, девичьи стоны. Он попытался ухватиться за изголовье кровати, но влажные ладони соскальзывали, и ему оставалось только уткнуться лицом в подушку и довериться Тернеру, который крепко держал его за бедра, притягивая к себе и до упора насаживая на свой член.

Эйдан выстонал его имя, войдя особенно глубоко и, замерев, на несколько мгновений перестал дышать. А потом навалился на Дина, колени которого не выдержали двойного веса. Они медленно опустились на простыни, и Эйдан потянулся рукой к напряженному, истекающему смазкой члену, второй обхватывая его поперек живота. Дину хватило всего пары движений, чтобы последовать вслед за Эйданом. Удовольствие нахлынуло так, что свело бедра, и Дин, кончая, тесно сжал внутри себя член Эйдана.

Эйдан скатился с него и самодовольно спросил:

\- Согрелся?

Дин, горячий, потный, в джинсах, болтающихся на щиколотках, с повисшим на запястье рукавом рубашки, хитро улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Кажется, у меня пальцы холодные.

Эйдан взял его руки в свои, поднеся к губам и целуя, обдавая горячим дыханием.


End file.
